Episode 2 - The Kanade of My Eye
The Kanade of My Eye is the second episode of the series 2007-2008:Me~Lo~Dy. It focuses on Hibiki and Kanade's friendship. Plot Hibiki befriends Kanade and the two starts to become close friends. Meanwhile, she and her older sister got into a fight and Kanade starts to run away from home until she stumbles into Hibiki's house. Himmy and Hibiki tries all they can to motivate Kanade to go back home, but it didn't work. Can they help Kanade and her sister make up? Summary The Sparkling Kanade As Hibiki goes in to school, she saw a bunch of highschool girls in the hallway. She is eager to see who is the center of attention until she saw that it was one of her classmates, Hoshizora Kanade. As the bell rings, Kanade gets out of the spotlight and found Hibiki. She asked her if she wants to go to their classroom together which Hibiki happily accepts. As the two walk together, they started reviewing their colors and days of the weeks out loud while one of the highschoolers say that Kanade found a true friend. In a Huge Mansion Kanade asked Hibiki if she can go home with her which Hibiki said yes. As Hibiki thinks about Kanade's house, it turned out to be a huge mansion. Kanade's parents are surprised to see that she brought a friend and let Hibiki stay for a while. Mrs. Hoshizora talked a little with Hibiki and how she became friends with their soft-spoken. Hibiki answered that it was Kanade who asked her to be friends. Both of the parents are surprised and happy for their daughter. The Dark Planet Moros saw his failing score on his test paper and cried afterwards. He was then called by the principal and gave him a new mission as a make-up for his test, which is to collect all the music notes that make up the MiMiKaKa Anthem. Moros then asked if Crissis and Minor can team up with him which the principal allowed to. Moros, Minor and Crisis started their mission by first targeting the Hoshizora residence. They then set of for Earth. Kanade's Arguement As Kanade goes to her sister's room, she accidentaly stepped on her sister's headband. She got frightened and before she ran away, her sister, Uta, saw her headband broke into two. Uta then got mad at Kanade while she apologized. However, her sister did not accept the apology and started to be harsh towards her. Himmy used his sense of hearing and heard Kanade's cries. He then told Hibiki that Kanade might be in trouble so Hibiki went upstairs to see what is going on. She saw Kanade crying while going down. Hibiki tried to call her but she ran and went outside. Hibiki and Himmy tried to follow Kanade but she was out of sight. Kanade got lost and don't know which way to go until Hibiki used her magic to find Kanade. Kanade explaimed to her about what happened and wanted to stay with Hibiki for the night until she and her sister are okay. Can I Stay With Hibiki? Hibiki's parents gladly let Kanade in. Mr. Shirabe kindly informed the Hoshizoras that Kanade is fine and will be staying with them until her arguement with Uta is solved. Hibiki showed Kanade her room and the place where she will be staying. As Kanade lies down on the bed Hibiki prepared for her, she told her about the times she and her sister used to play sleep overs, have tea parties and act as princesses. Hibiki then encouraged her to be brave when facing her sister the next day. This made Kanade feel better. Meanwhile, Himmy heard a note, behind a bush and as he was about to get it, Moros already grabbed it and fused it with a bell lyre to form a monster that can play the Sad Musical. Himmy alarmed Hibiki and when Kanade is asleep, Hibiki transformed and flew with her Magic Stick. My Second Battle Hibiki doesn't know what to use to fight Moros, Crisis and Minor. So she thought of summoning teacups instead. This made Himmy mad and scolded her for not using her magic seriously. Moros than used his attack to stop Hibiki but she summoned a mirror and used it as defence. Crisis and Minor combined their powers to make the monster more stronger. Hibiki, not knowing what to do, summoned a baseball bat and moved it around and around thus hitting Minor's head. Moros then tells the monster to finish Hibiki off and was about to until Kanade's will to resolve her and her sister's problem caused a hurricane of stars to fall from the sky weakening the monster. Hibiki then finished it off with her "Musical Vocals". Reunited With the Family The next day, Hibiki and Kanade went home together again to the Hoshizora house. Uta apologized to Kanade for making her leave and Kanade forgives her. Uta then set up a tea party as part of her apology and also invited Hibiki to join in. When the two sister's are alone, Himmy then felt great power within Kanade and told this to Hibiki. However, Hibiki is busy crying and Himmy once again scolds her for not paying attention to him. Major Events *Hibiki and Kanade are officially friends. Trivia *The episode's instrument is the bell lyre which is Kanade's respective instrument. Category:Episodes